A New Direction
by KlaineFreakk
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn as move to New York to acheive their broadway dreams. Along the way, They make new friends, and new Enmies. Klaine/Finchel
1. New york

**Well, Hello People! So this idea has been bouncing around everywhere so, I think I should be able to write about the idea….So, Here it is… "A New Direction"**

"Wow, Blaine, I can't believe were here! New York!" Kurt squealed, as his boyfriend dropped their luggage onto the floor of their new, New York apartment.

"It's our dream come true!" Blaine said, hugging Kurt. They heard a knock on their door and a girl with fiery red hair entered the room. She smiled and waved to the two boys.

"Hi, Are you two the new people who are moving in?" She asked.

Kurt nodded, "Yes we are, I'm Kurt Hummel and this is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson. Our friends Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, are moving in across the hall."

The red haired girl laughed, "Oh, I met, Rachel and Finn. Rachel certainly is excited about being here."

"Rachel and Finn are already here?" Blaine asked. The red headed girl nodded, Kurt smiled.

"We'll go see them after we unpack. Thanks for letting us know…Um…" He trailed off.

"Lola, Lola Twine. I live next door. If you need any help with anything, don't hesitate to ask." Lola smiled, and left the apartment.

"She seems nice." Blaine said, picking up their bags and dragging them into the bedroom.

"Yes…But why did she do that to her hair? I mean, it can't be natural! Why would anyone do that purposefully?" Kurt shuttered.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Come on, Let's unpack." And so the two set to work on unpacking their luggage.

**XxXx**

"Knock, Knock!" Blaine said as he entered Rachel's and Finn's apartment.

"Hey Blaine!" Finn called from the couch.

Kurt walked in after Blaine, "Wow, Rachel your apartment looks amazing!"

Rachel peeked her head out her bedroom door, "Aw, Thanks Kurt! You're too sweet!" She said, emerging from the room in her pajamas.

"I know he is!" Blaine said, kissing Kurt on his cheek.

Rachel sat down on the couch next to Finn, and he put his arm around her. Blaine sat down on a chair across from them, and Kurt sat down on his lap.

"Don't you have an audition tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded, "I'm so excited! My first real Broadway audition! Ah, I'm so nervous."

"You'll do great!" Finn said, kissing her forehead.

Kurt smiled, and hopped up from Blaine's lap and walked towards to door, "Well, I know, you need your rest, and Blaine starts his new job tomorrow. So, Good luck, you'll do great." Blaine got up after them and together they left the apartment.

**XxXx**

Rachel walked into the theatre, there were 15 girls waiting, all wanting this part on Broadway. Rachel gulped and sat down, waiting for her name to be called. The A's went first and then it went down to the B's.

"Rachel Berry?" The lady called, and Rachel let out a breath and walked to the microphone.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, And I Shall be singing, "My Man". Rachel gulped, and started to sing.

She finished, and got a standing applause. She blushed, and walked back to her seat.

"Vanessa Bale?" The lady called. A girl with black hair, wearing black combat boots and a ragged dress walked up to the mike.

"Sup everybody; I'm Vanessa, as she said… And Imma sing "Don't Rain on my parade." The girl started singing, and Rachel had to admit she was good, almost as good as herself.

The girl finished her song and bowed. "Thank you everybody. I know I was amazing." She walked of stage and sat down in her seat, kicking her feet up.

Rachel snorted, This chick was good, but she was better. Rachel waited patiently as the rest of the girls sang and the lady walked to the front.

"Thank you everyone who came. You all were amazing. We will call you concerning your parts. All I can say is that, It's going to be a difficult choice." The lady smiled and left the stage.

Rachel got up and put her bag over her shoulder, She was about to leave when She felt a tap on her shoulder, She whirled around to see Vanessa.

"Hi" Rachel said.

"Hi, Whatever, I don't care how good you thought you were up there, but it's obvious you're used to being the star. But just so you know, That role belongs to me, You can have her best friend of whatever but Stephanie is mine." She told her, referring to the lead role.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but Vanessa had already left. Rachel frowned and left the theatre, angry.

**XxXx**

That night, Rachel was sitting in Kurt's apartment, recapping her audition,

"So I sang, "My Man." And I thought I sounded pretty good, But Then this girl named Vanessa Bale, came and sang, "Don't Rain on my Parade" and was pretty good. After auditions thought she flipped out at me, Saying that the lead role was hers and that-" But Rachel was interrupted by a knocking on the door, They heard a jingle of keys and both Lola and Blaine entered the apartment.

Kurt smiled, "Hi Blaine. Hi Lola." They both waved, Lola sat down next to Rachel, seeing her angry expression, She looked at Kurt.

"What's up with Rachel?" Lola asked, pulling her hair into a sloppy bun.

"Some chick, named Vanessa Bale dissed her today at her Broadway audition." Kurt said, as Blaine sat down next to her.

Lola nodded, "Ah, yeah, I see, I know Lola. I met her when I was auditioning for a role in this movie called, "Take it or Leave it" She really competitive, don't worry about it." Lola shrugged.

"Did you get the role?" Blaine asked, curious.

"No… She did, But that's not the point." Lola said, blushing.

"Yeah Rachel, Lola's right, Your amazing at singing, and they would be idiots not to cast you as that role." Kurt said, nudging her foot,

"Thanks guys… Your right, I'm not going to get thing I try out for." Rachel smiled weakly.

"And if you get really mad at her, You can always tell Finn, I'm sure He'll knock some sense into her."

Rachel Laughed, "Now that's an Idea I might use!"

**GLEE STARTS TOMORROW! WHO ELSE IS JUMPING WITH JOY? Just me? Oh… Okay, Awkward. Well I hope this gets a positive response. It'll be mostly Klaine and Some Finchel, But Imma try and work in Lola and Vanessa too. I actually made a trailer for the whole idea, which sort inspired me to write this fan fic. If you wanna see it, My username is XSupaGleek. If your too lazy, just imagine Lola as Ariana Grande and Vanessa as Demi Lovato. Thanks for reading! Review&Sub, Klaine Kisses! **


	2. Practice

**I have no hwk to day so imma update :D**

Rachel ran into the living room and picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked, slightly breathless.

"Hello, Ms. Berry?" a voice asked from the other line.

"Yes, this is she." Rachel responded.

"Congratulations Ms. Berry, You have landed the lead role in the Broadway musical, "What it takes to be a Star." The lady congratulated her.

Rachel was speechless, "I g-got the part?" she stuttered.

"Yes, Now, we'll be seeing you at rehearsal on Wednesday." And the lady hung up the phone.

Rachel screamed and ran across the hall to get Kurt. "KURT! KURT! KURT ELIZABETH HUMMEL! OPEN UP TO DOOR!" She yelled banging on the door.

Kurt opened to door, "Rachel, What are you yelling for? It's 10 AM and your hair is half wet."

Rachel looked at her hair, "Yeah, I guess it is, But that's not important right now. I GOT THE PART! I'M GOING TO BE ON BROADWAY!" She shouted.

Lola poked her head out of her door, "I couldn't help but hear you got the lead role. Congratulations Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "I know! I'm so excited! I have to call Finn!" She squealed and ran back into her apartment.

Lola laughed, and walked out of her apartment in black unitard, pink legwarmers and a pink sweat band on her head. Kurt's mouth dropped open.

"Lola, What in the world are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm going jogging, what else would I be doing?" Lola asked, confused.

Kurt bit his tongue, not wanted to insult this easily offended girl. "How bout we jog together? I wouldn't want you to jog by yourself."

Lola rolled her eyes, "Kurt, I've lived in New York for a year and have jogging every morning and nothing happened."

Kurt frowned, "Please? I need to stay in shape!"

Lola laughed, " Of course you can come silly. Get dressed and we'll leave."

**XxXx**

Rachel walked into rehearsal on Wednesday with a huge smile on her face. She was extremely happy to get started till she saw a familiar face. She sat in the back and waited for them to begin.

The lady from the audition walked onto the stage, "Congratulations to everyone! I'm Lea, and I'm the director. I would like to introduce our lead, Ms. Rachel Berry from Lima, Ohio. This is her first Broadway show, so everyone show her how AWESOME it is! Her understudy is Ms. Vanessa Bale, who will be taking Ms. Berry's spot in the case of an emergency. " Rachel's eyes bulged, Vanessa was her understudy? Could things get much worse? But Lea continued, "Vanessa will also be playing Rachel's right hand girl in the show, Ariel. So, if everyone will please come get their scripts from the front and turn to page one, and We will begin with Rachel and Vanessa center stage."

Rachel grabbed her script and walked hesitantly to center stage. She wasn't worried about the acting or singing part, she knew she had that down; she was worried about the Vanessa part.

"ACTION!" Lea yelled, and Rachel opened her script and sat down in the center of the stage.

Vanessa walked on stage and pretended to open the door to a room. She sat down next to Rachel and put an arm around her, "Stephanie, What's the matter? You seem down. Aren't you excited? Tomorrow we leave for collage!"

Rachel sighed and looked up at Vanessa, "Ariel, you don't understand. I don't want to go to college! I want to be a star on Broadway; I want my name in lights, so bright that it can be seen in space."

Vanessa's eyes widened, "That certainly would be bright."

"Ariel!" Rachel said, pushing her slightly. "You know what I'm talking about."

Vanessa's eyes flared, "Don't PUSH me!" she cried, and pushed Rachel back twice as hard. Rachel toppled over, landing on her script, she stood up and brushed herself off and looked at Vanessa.

"What was that?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"You pushed me!" Vanessa yelled.

"It was in THE SCRIPT!" Rachel yelled back.

"No! It said, '_punched her shoulder playfully." _Vanessa said tapping her foot. Both girls looked at Lea.

She frowned, "It did say you were supposed to punch her shoulder playfully, but Vanessa, Honey, She didn't seriously injure you, there was no need for that type of reaction. "

Vanessa frowned, "Whatever."

Lea sighed, "Let's go to the opening number, page 3."

Rachel turned to it in her script and got in position, soon she heard the sound of music coming from the speakers signaling her to begin.

" _Do you even know what it's like? To want something so bad? But to have something else planned for you instead?"_

Vanessa joined in, speeding up the song, _"Stop, Stop, Stop! Do you even know what it takes to be that big a star? Cause Girl you got it!" _

Rachel looked down at her script for the next lines, and missed her cue. Vanessa sighed really loud, "UGH! Rachel, You've got to get it right for once! Your just messing everything up!"

Rachel bit her tongue, trying not to say anything. By the end of rehearsals her tongue was raw.

**So what did you guys think? Good? Bad? Anyway, What did everyone think of the new Glee? I LOVED it. Blaine was so cute with his little yellow sunglasses and bow ties! So cute! Can't wait for next week!**


End file.
